Lust in the Air
by Violetrose25
Summary: A mischivous Loki goes and uses magic to mess with the Avengers. But it's not anywhere close to being a normal prank. No, Loki uses his skill to cast a spell of lust amongst two unsuspecting superheros... and two others in the tower as well... (Rated M for PURE SMUT! I OWN NOTHING! Review and Enjoy! :D)


(Essentially Loki being a pervert and casting a lust spell on a couple of Avengers)

A sci-widow fanfic (that's my ship name for Natasha and Bruce) also Pepper/Coulson

XxxxXxxxX

Loki was feeling a bit mischievous tonight. No, he was feeling down right deviant. Oh, what shall he do to the Avengers tonight? Well that all depended on what was happening...

Loki strategicly spied on everyones' activities.

*Stark was sleeping in the lab, curled up into a chair.

*Barton was cleaning his arrows.

*The Captain was in his room, reading something.

*His non-brother was cuddling, asleep with Jane.

*Pepper Potts and Agent Coulson were doing paperwork together.

*Widow and the Beast were in the longe together... oh hello. That seemed interesting enough.

Loki listened in from his undetectable position.

"So everyone else is busy, huh?" Banner asked, as Natasha came to sit by him.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Figures. Nobody ever rests here. Hell Tony feels the need to spend his every moment in the lab..." He sighed.

"I know. Pepper and Coulson are up until midnight buried in paperwork."

Banner chuckled. "Our friends are workaholics."

"I know they are. It's a little worrisome, actually."

Loki came up with an interesting idea. The skill of magic had so many wonderful uses... He smiled to himself. Loki conjured up a spell book, knowing exactly what he was looking for. Oh he'd take their minds of work alright... Loki whsipered hushed rythems of enchantment that spread throughout the room. How fun this would be to witness, both during the action and the awkward feelings the next morning.

First to Banner and Widow, then to the Agent and Pepper.

"Ehehehe." Loki chuckled to himself.

XxxxXxxxX

Natasha and Bruce:

Something felt different about the room. They didn't know what is was, at first. Just an intensified sense about everything around them. The emotions felt different, definitely. The nonchalant feeling of bordem had vanished, replaced by a primal sense of urgency. Natasha and Bruce looked to one another.

The need to mate.

Both felt the thickening in the air, the intensity increasing. Natasha and Bruce tried to ignore it at first. They were fidgeting, looking around nervously. But the weight of the need kept pressing down on them... Bruce saw the tightness of Natasha's suit, so perfectly fitted to her body. How her hips were round, her breasts so clearly outlined beneath the black of the leather.

Natasha saw Bruce in a way she had never seen him before. How his brown eyes sparkled like chocolate diamonds, his perfect tan skin. The way his shirt was so loose that his flat stomach was half-exposed beneath it. His pants tight, stangling his bulge between his legs.

Oh god. They couldn't stand it. Bruce was the first to give in, ripping through his clothes like they were poisonious. He exposed his upper body, the sight of which Natasha was very pleased with.

She unzipped her suit right down, until there was a sliver of skin that went down all the way to her pubic hair. Her cleavage jiggled slightly, making Bruce nearly mad with lust. His cock was straining against his pants, so he pulled them down and off of himself.

Natasha couldn't have been more pleased with Bruce naked. He was so... toned and... well endowed. Her lips quivered as she pulled the suit off of her shoulders, until everything she was was revealed for Bruce to enjoy.

"Beautiful." He whispered almost primaly.

He threw himself at her, pinning Natasha beneath him. Bruce ground his hips against her inner thighs, relishing their softness. His hands ran greedily over her breasts, and he took one pink nip into his mouth. He was suckling, drawing eager gasps from Natasha below him.

"Oh.. oh Bruce... Ohhhhh..." She teasingly ran a finger lightly down his back, sending a tremor down his spine. Natasha loved the feel of the tense muscles trembling against her. Bruce kissed his way up to the nape of her neck, sucking on the skin like he was a deviant vampire.

His throbbing organ pressed heavliy onto the sensitive spot between her legs, causing a half-gasp half-moan of pleasure. She was so ready for him... she needed him right now. And he needed her.

So he positioned himself at exactly the right spot, and thrust into her. Her legs curled up.

"Bruce... yes... oh..."

Bruce was near delerium just from the first feeling of her wet warmth. It had been so long... She tightened around him.

"Oooohhh..." He groaned.

Bruce's hands dug into the cushions of the couch, pressing deeper into her. For Natasha, her body was on pleasue overload. If a bomb had gone off, hell if the world came crashing down around them, she wouldn't even care. As long as Bruce kept this up...

Oooh god that was the sweet spot. Bruce thrusted heavily directly into the most sensitive spot inside of her.

"Y-yeeess... ooohhh..." She moaned into his ear, digging one hand into his hip.

He bit down a little on her neck, leaving an almost claiming mark on her.

Natasha swore that as she climaxed beneath him, she saw a white tunnel before her eyes.  
"BRUCE!" She screamed.

Finally she went limp, panting as Bruce was quick to fill her up with a flow of hot release. Both were sweating, exhausted, and completely content. Neither even thought of what would happen the next day, only of one another. And with that, both simply fell asleep.

Loki meanwhile was grinning from ear to ear.

"That went even better than expected." Loki was expecting the sex, but THAT?

You just can't buy that kind of entertainment.

"And tomorrow morning... that will be wonderful." Loki said to himself. "Let's check on our other love birds.. ehehe."

XxxxXxxxX

Pepper and Coulson:

Loki had unfortunatly missed the initial internal struggles, but was just in time to catch the main event. Coulson had Pepper bent over the desk, with her panties around her ankles and his pants on the floor.

Coulson had one hand pressing against the small of her back as he slid into her from behind. His eyes rolled back a little, as he relished the moist, hot walls around him. And from Pepper... whom he had wanted for so long... ooohhh.

Pepper was gasping, mouth in an everpresent 'O' as the Agent inside of her began to move a little quicker. He was large, stretching her walls out in a perfect balance of pleasure-pain. She held onto the desk for dear life as he was becoming rough in his thrusting. She throbbed around him, her nipples stiff and nearly poking holes through her thin white blouse.

Coulson pulled Pepper back against him, keeping the rythem at exactly the pace he wanted. Pepper loved how it felt to finally have him inside of her... Coulson... whom she frequently thought about when she reached for her vibrator. Ever since her break up with Tony, Phil was the one thing on her mind. Hell, he might have been part of the reason she and Tony broke up.

They came simultaniously, in one perfect moment of escalated pleasure beyond the bounds of sanity.

Pepper's knees went weak, and Coulson pulled out of her.

"I... I love you Phil." Pepper gasped out as she pulled her panties back up.

"I love you too, Pepper."

To Loki, that last bit was just the icing on the cake of tonight. The profession of LOVE.

"I think my work here is done." He said as he whistled his way back to his own realm of magic.

He would return the following morning to fing Natasha and Bruce unable to look one another in the eye, while Pepper and Coulson simply shared looks of joy and love.

And later the following evening, to find Bruce tell Natasha that he loved her.

AUTHORS' NOTE: SO I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! THANKS FOR READING! :D


End file.
